


Something He Needed to Answer To

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, Magical Tattoos, Timeline What Timeline, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Loki has some explaining to do. Whether he will is yet to be determined.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2020





	Something He Needed to Answer To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> in a universe where Marvel and Harry Potter are quite familiar with one another

The hills were resting high outside the chilly town of Denver, Colorado wrapped in thick blankets of snow. It was so raw with a natural beauty that one couldn’t help but feel the urge to take in the sights as much as possible.

Hermione Granger was no exception to that feeling. 

Despite her blood status and Muggle cultural knowledge, the brunette was skeptical about the decision to spend part of her holiday vacation in the States. It was heavily populated with complete strangers she had to be even more careful around. Though, her efforts to express her doubts through words to her friend were futile.

_ “Oi, kettle. Cauldron’s calling,” Ginny said snarkily after hearing Hermione explain her concerns.  _

The curly-haired witch grumbled to herself at the memory. Hermione absolutely, positively refused to inform Ginny that she’d been right about her potentially overreacted fear for the trip. It was horrid enough having Hermione believe she could attempt to relax—without the assistance of spells or becoming petrified—but she also had to achieve her relaxation in the company of her newly obtained fiance. 

She supposed this would have to be considered her honeymoon as well. Damn her curiosity and those Norse runes.

* * *

_ Hermione was settled comfortably in her bed, reading one of the ancient texts in Norse mythology. While the others thought she was expanding her knowledge simply for the magical expansion being discovered across galaxies, Hermione also wanted to know more about the God of Mischief. _

_ He’d been plaguing her mind ever since their encounter last Winter. He stimulated her mind...among other things...then never showed his face again.  _

_ Hermione didn’t know how she wanted to approach the situation, but she did know she wanted to know more so when she did approach the situation there would be none of those tricks he was infamous for. And it was still quite a bit to process that the mythical gods existed in the first place, ironic as it was.  _

_ The book she acquired was one she’d heard from the trickster, and she would be lying if curiosity didn’t get the better of her.  _

_ She’d gotten to a page covered in runes, decorated in purple vines. Her brows knitted together, and she hummed in thought. Surely she could interpret this; it had to mean something.  _

_ MIN AST EILIFUR _

_ All of a sudden, the vines shot out from the page, wrapping around her arm like a chain. Hermione shrieked in surprise, dropping the book on the floor, and grabbed her wand, but it would do nothing as a bright violet light engulfed her form.  _

_ None of the spells she shouted did anything, and moments later the light was gone. The vines were back decorating the page, but the words were gone.  _

_ Hermione blinked in confusion, reaching for the book. What she noticed afterwards was a silver ring tattooed on her hand.  _

_ “Oh Merlin,” she whispered, her eyes widening in confusion and fear.  _

_ “What have you done, Hermione?” came a rich voice behind her.  _

_ When she turned around and met a pair of captivating blue eyes, it had felt like time had frozen.  _

_ Especially since he shared a similar tattoo on his hand.  _

* * *

It’d only been an hour since she’d settled into the cabin for her vacation/honeymoon before Mother Nature struck. A blizzard  _ magically  _ appeared and covered the area where she coincidentally was staying with her ‘husband’. Hermione stared outside the window of the cabin. At least, she attempted to. Unfortunately, the snow-packed against it on the other side prevented her from doing so.

For Godric’s sake, all the witch wanted to do was relax! Part of her wanted to blame Ginny somehow, but in her defense, this couldn’t have been a storm of her own design. What in the world was she going to do? This could all be Loki’s doing as well, given she was still sore about how he handled their last encounter. It could be his attempt at talking things out. 

They wouldn’t have much of a choice from the ironclad magical bond now made between them. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when hands felt on her sides as arms snaked around her waist. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and it gave her goosebumps. She was supposed to be mad at him, not melting in his embrace like the past year’s disappearance didn’t happen. 

“Since telling you not to fret over something beyond your control is damn near impossible,” drawled the deep voice that just continued to deliver chills down her spine. “I’ll just have to distract you, hm?”

Hermione looked up and over her shoulder with narrowed eyes at the god. The possibility he had done this had increased greatly in Hermione’s opinion. 

“Distracting me won’t resolve this situation, Loki,” she said, tilting her head on his shoulder so she could meet his dark, mischievous eyes.

“I know it won’t,” he agreed and hugged her closer to his person. “On the other hand, it would distract you from executing that poorly-thought plan you’re forming to break the window.”

The brunette quirked her left brow and spun around in Loki’s embrace to face him entirely. That may or may not have been on her mind, but he had no proof to verify it otherwise. Nonetheless, she was inwardly cursing him. 

She’d show him.

* * *

Boredom, annoyance, and the tiniest pinch of concern were all meshed into Loki’s facial expression as he watched Hermione on the other side of the room. 

He sat sideways in one of the armchairs, his leg hanging over the left armrest while the upper half of his body was leisurely twisted so his elbow could be perched on the right armrest. The position was convenient in its angle to observe the Gryffindor trying to use her wand to escape. 

He might have had a hand in her failures at freedom, but it was necessary. The witch was stubborn, much like he was, but he wouldn’t be letting her get away now that she was in his grasp once again. 

His patience was worn thin, and he decided he would take action. 

“Hermione,” the dark-haired god drawled slowly, knowing that the way he drew out her name would attract his attention.

As he predicted, Hermione snapped her head in his direction. Irritation was evident on her face, but it wasn’t a full-on glare like before. See? Progress. 

“Did you add a bloody snowstorm into your planning?” she demanded suddenly as her arm rose in the air. Her other hand was placed on her hip. 

Loki strode towards the witch, pulling her to him just as he had earlier before the feeble escape attempts. 

“Darling, I had every intention of taking you in this cabin,” he said. “We should consummate this union after all.” 

He watched her eyes trail to the matching tattoos on their hands before coming back to his stare. There were plenty of emotions swimming in those chocolate brown eyes of hers, but it was something that he’d deal with later. There was a fire he wanted to rekindle now that he was tied to the witch for eternity. 

Loki claimed her lips, laying his hand on the small of her back. Shortly afterwards she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving in to the temptations of the flesh. 

There would be things to answer to, not that he particularly cared to do so, but they could wait until he tasted his witch again. 


End file.
